The present invention relates generally to containers used for mixing wallboard joint compound or other products with water on a construction jobsite, and specifically to an improved structure for accommodating additional water for mixing, and for reducing splashing generated with use of a powered mixer.
In the construction industry, building materials such as paint, plaster, mortar, joint compound or other products are typically mixed on site in containers such as pails or buckets. In many such building materials, often a dry, powdered product is mixed with water on site. Depending on the amount of water added, joint compound is a highly viscous material and therefore is difficult to mix. The methods of mixing joint compound vary and typically include using a hand “masher” type mixer or a drill mixer. The hand “masher” type mixer includes an elongated handle with a generally planar, perforated, paddle-like working end. A user holds the handle of the hand “masher” and reciprocally moves the planar end up and down in a piston-like manner in the joint compound in a mashing motion to mix the joint compound. A drill mixer typically includes a power drill having an elongated drill bit with mixing blades at one end.
As is well known in the art, wallboard joint compound is provided to customers in two basic formats. The first type is a dry powdered format sold in bags or boxes and designed for being mixed on the jobsite with water to a desired consistency and viscosity. The second main format is known as ready mix joint compound, and is provided in a paste-like formulation that is ready to apply straight from the container. Ready mix joint compound is typically sold in plastic pails or tubs of various sizes.
Although they are formulated at the factory for being ready to apply straight from the container, in most cases, ready mixed joint compound products are combined with additional water and mixing prior to use, due to the preferences of professional applicators or operators, who prefer low viscosity joint compounds for easier spreading and faster drying of thinner coats. In some cases, products such as Taping Compound are formulated specifically for the addition of water at the jobsite.
A standard container for ready mix joint compound is a plastic 5-gallon pail, typically having a metal loop handle hooked into integral fittings on the pail as is well known in the art. It is customary for there to be approximately 1-inch of headspace or gap between the uppermost fill level of the joint compound and the top edge of the pail. In many cases, this limited amount of headspace is insufficient for accommodating the needed additional water, so at the time the joint compound is prepared for use on the jobsite, a few scoops of joint compound are removed and placed into another container to provide room in the pail for the additional water.
Drill mixing of the pail filled to near the top edge with water and compound is known to result in material flying out of the top of the pail during the drill mix procedure and splashing the surrounding area, and in some cases, the operator. The use of larger pails, or packaging less volume of joint compound into a pail are possible alternative options that have been considered, but in many cases have been negatively received by customers, who feel that they are not receiving all of the joint compound that they paid for.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved joint compound container which addresses the above-listed drawbacks.